You Got Me
by onlyhappiness
Summary: Will Mikan be able to confess to Natsume through a song? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**You Got Me: ****Chapter 1**

It was a nice morning at Alice Academy. Class 2-B. Everyone minding their own businesses. Everything was peaceful.

"Goodmorning, My beautiful students!" Narumi-sensei greeted.

"Goodmorning, Narumi sensei!"

"Okay. For your assignment. You will sing a song. Dedicate it to your partner. The girls will be the one to sing. Everyone okay with that?"

"YEEEEEEES!" The boys cheered. "AHHHHH!" The girls complained.

"Narumi-sensei. That's a bit unfair. Boys will just watch? And we girls have to sing?" Sumire complained.

"Oh, Don't worry. The boys will have their assignment some other day. You will have yours this Friday. Today is Tuesday so you have 2 days to work on it." Narumi-sensei responded delightly.

* * *

It was lunch time and Mikan was deciding on what to sing for his partner, the obnoxious pervert, Natsume.

Mikan made her way to the Sakura tree. She felt comfortable in this place.

She sat down and leaned against the tree, "What am I going to sing now?"

"Oi, Polka! You better sing to me something good."

"Natsume.. Why are you here? I'm thinking right now. Can you go somewhere else?"

"Hn. This is my place, Polka. It's either you stay or you go." Natsume smirked.

Mikan was cursing Natsume in her mind. Well, to face the fact that Mikan sort-of likes Natsume.. She thought about singing a love song, but that would mean that she is confessing to him. At that point, heat was running to her cheeks.

"Oi, Polka." Natsume whispered in hear ear. Mikan didn't face him. "Don't think about singing a love song to me. That would mean you're confessing." She faced him, Natsume was smirking at this point.

"What makes you think that, Natsume? You're so.. I don't know!"

"Hn." This time, Natsume got up and walked back to the dorms. Mikan stayed in her seat. Not realizing Natsume was already gone. _Idiot_.

* * *

"Hotaruuuuuu!" Mikan called. Knocking on Hotaru's room.

Hotaru opened the door. _BAKA BAKA BAKA_. Mikan was once again hit by the Baka Gun.

"What do you want, Mikan?"

"What song are you going to sing on Friday?"

"None of your business, Baka. Leave now."

"But.. Hotaruuuuuuuu! I need help."

"You want me to shoot you with the baka gun, again?" Hotaru threatened.

Mikan nervously laughed. "I'm going now Hotaru.. Have a good night.. Bye!" She dashed her way back into her dorm.

As soon as she was lying comfortably on the bed, She listened to her iPod.

"Oh wow! Hmm, New songs. Hotaru must have updated it without telling me." She searched the iPod for songs she might like. She found a song that had a sweet title.

"You Got Me by Colbie Caillat. Hmm, Sounds like a good song to me!"

Click. Play.

She listened to the song for 3 minutes and decided she wants to sing that one. What worries her is.. She has to dedicate this song to Natsume. And.. this is a _love song_. That would mean I'm confessing my feelings for him.

"Ah! I'm stressing out because of this. I'm just going to sleep now."

* * *

Hey, Guys. This is my 2nd fanfic for Gakuen Alice. So, What do you think about the first chapter? I hope you liked it! :) Please review. Give me comment and/or suggestions.

***Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. I can never own it. I wish I did though. Oh, The song You Got Me doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Colbie Caillat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Got Me: Chapter 2**

It was a Wednesday. English class with Narumi-sensei.

"Okay, girls. I hope you already picked a song. You may start practicing. Our time will be your practice time. Boys, help out your partner!"

"Okay, Narumi-sensei." The class chorused.

There they were, at the back row. Natsume and Mikan.

"_What am I going to do? I couldn't practice the song infront of him."_ thought Mikan.

"Oi, Polka. Let me hear the song."

"Uhh.. Natsume.. I still haven't pick a song yet."

"Hn."

"You'll just have to hear it on Friday!" teased Mikan.

Natsume responded with another "Hn."

"What.. do you want me to sing?" Mikan asked. "You should help me on this you know."

"Why? It is your assignment. I should have nothing to do with that."

She turned to face Natsume, he was smirking. Again.

"_Oh boy! Why does he make it so hard?! I have to confess to him on Friday."_ Mikan thought to herself.

There was Math, History and all the other subjects that day. Mikan couldn't relax. She was still worried at the thought of Natsume's reaction.

Would he stay away? Would he stay?

Mikan didn't go to the Sakura tree today. She stayed in her room, practicing the song. She hopes Natsume would like it. But then.. How would she know? Natsume was a man of few words.

"Aha! If Natsume smirked, He liked it. If he had this somebody-just-died reaction, He doesn't. I figured it out. Yeah!"

"What did you figure out, Polka?" He was there. Standing against the balcony door of Mikan's room.

"Natsume.. What are you.. doing.. here?"

"I was bored." Natsume replied. "I was waiting to hear that song to you know."

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga. You aren't going to hear it tonight. Please go back to your room NOW!"

Fine was Natsume's only reply.

As soon as Natsume was gone, She breathed deeply.

"Wow. That was close. Ohwell. Have to practice some more."

Mikan was currently practicing the chorus when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! It's you, Hotaru." Mikan greeted her brightly. "Can I do anything for you?"

"_Baka_. I'm going to do something for you."

"Eh, Hotaru?"

"_Ba-ka!_ Now, I know you already decided a song to sing for Natsume. And I'm guessing it's You Got Me by Colbie Caillat."

Mikan was speechless. How did Hotaru know that? But.. then again she _is_ Hotaru.

"I was the one who updated your iPod. I know you, Mikan. I knew you were going to choose that song."

"Heh-Heh. You know I was going to choose this song?"

"Yes. I know you had feelings for Natsume. It's a do or die situation on Friday. I suggest you continue with that song. Trust me."

As I was about to respond, Hotaru wasn't standing by the door. I guess she went back to her room already.


End file.
